


Serious

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Epic Friendship, First Crush, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Would Remus want a serious relationship?Oneshot/drabble





	Serious

“So,” Sirius Black said one day with a little smirk. He waited for his best friend to look up from his book. He didn’t, for the record, but that didn’t bother him too much. He continued. “Have you ever considered dating someone ‘serious’?”

Remus blinked. “Well sure, I’d want a serious relationship.”

Sirius smirked even more then. “Well then. You should date me. I’m always Sirius.”

Remus rolled his eyes.

“…okay,” he said though.

It was a bad pun.


End file.
